Striking Strength
Striking Strength is the amount of physical force an individual can deal out. In other words, it is the physical Attack Potency of an individual. Striking Strength Levels Striking strength describes the power behind the character’s physical blows. Generally, anything that has to do with the character’s actions instead of passively holding up weighs is about this category. While lifting strength is a static value which can be measured in units of weight or mass, striking strength is different. It relies more on “action” which is a combination of speed and mass and could be the best measured in joules. As such striking strength requires a whole different classification system. Class H: Human class (Attacks carry the force of hundreds of joules. Few heavy weight boxers are slightly above a thousand joules per hit. Physical Strikes are Street level attacks.) Class KJ: Kilojoule class (Attacks carry the force of over thousands of joules. Physical Strikes are Superhuman to Wall level attacks.) Class MJ: Megajoule class (Attacks carry the force of over millions of joules. Physical Strikes are Room level to casual Room level) Class GJ: Gigajoule class (Attacks carry the force of over billions of joules. Physical Strikes are Building level to low end Multi-City Block level) Class TJ: Terajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of kilotons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are high end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches comparable to low end nukes) Class PJ: Petajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of megatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Small City level to Large City/Mountain level. Punches comparable to high end nukes) Class EJ: Exajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of gigatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Large Mountain/Small Island level to Large Island level.) Class ZJ: Zettajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of teratons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Small Country level to Large Country level.) Class YJ: Yottajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of petatons of TNT explosives. Small Continent level to Continent level.) Class NJ: Ninajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of exatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Large or Multi-Continent level to Moon level.) Class XJ: Tenajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of zettatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Moon level to Planet level.) Class XKJ: Tenakilojoule class (Attacks carry the energy of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Planet level to low end Large or Multi-Planet level.) Class XMJ: Tenamegajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of thousands of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are low end Large or Multi-Planet level to casual Large or Multi-Planet level.) Class XGJ: Tenagigajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of millions of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Large or Multi-Planet level to Star level.) Class XTJ: Tenaterajoule class (Attacks ranging from 1 milli-Foe to 10 Foe of energy. Physical Strikes are large Star level to Solar System level) Class XPJ: Tenapetajoule class (Attacks ranging between 10 Foe and 10,000 Foe. Physical Strikes are casual Solar System level, but below Multi-Solar System level) Multi-Solar System Class: Tenaexajoule class/Tenazettajoule class/Tenayottajoule class/Teraninajoules class (Attacks ranging over 10,000 Foe. Physical Strikes are Multi-Solar System level to various degrees) The “J” part is referring to joules and used to distinguish the striking strength classes from the old strength system. Other Stats Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Durability Category:Important Terms Category:Power Status